Onsen
by Michalyn
Summary: Shinichirou is fully recovered from his injuries, but he just can't seem to get Nanami to stop mothering him. Shinichirou x Nanami


I make no claim to any of the Sukisho characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit. This story is unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes you may find.

_Onsen_  
by Michalyn

Warnings: Shinichirou + Nanami  
Rating: PG 13

Notes:   
1 A ryokan is a Japanese-style inn  
2 Onsen are hot springs where people usually go to bathe and the waters are often reputed to have healing properties.

"Oh, this mountain air is wonderful!" Nanami breathed, giving Shinichirou a meaningful look. "Very good for the health."

Shinichirou grimaced as they made their way to the ryokan's 1 front desk. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm okay? The doctors said I'm perfectly well."

Nanami's eyes glittered. He smiled indulgently at Shinichirou. "The maple leaves are so beautiful this time of year, aren't they?"

Shinichrou knew when to spot an argument in the making and he let the issue rest. In the weeks since his release from the hospital, Nanami had become even more of a mother hen, constantly hovering at his bedside, pumping him with vitamins and insisting that he keep all movement to a minimum except for the exercises recommended by the doctor to keep the thickening scar on Shinichirou's abdomen supple.

If he had his way, Shinichirou would have been up and about three weeks ago, but he knew better than to flout his lover's instructions, especially when they were prompted by Nanami's guilt. No matter how much Shinichirou tried to convince his lover otherwise, Nanami still believed himself responsible for Aizawa's cruelty. It was a conflict they repeatedly visited and whenever Nanami finally seemed to have moved beyond his self-recrimination, something like the stabbing inevitably happened to throw him on the defensive all over again.

Which was supposed to be the purpose of this visit to the onsen 2. They needed time away to heal wounds much less visible than the one Shinichirou had sustained. He wanted them to simply be a couple in love again. That ... and the fact that a Nanami in nurse mode was a Nanami oblivious to sex. Shinichirou had tried everything from back rubs to seductive notes to footsie under the dining room table, but each time Nanami only smiled, blinked at him and shuffled him off to bed. Shinichirou studied the enticing firmness of Nanami's behind as his gentle lover bent to untie his shoelace before removing his shoes and following the hostess up the stairs. It was a trying situation indeed.

Their room was situated at just the right spot to give them a magnificent view of the surrounding mountains and Nanami hurried to open the windows, letting in the crisp autumn air.

"To think we have an entire week here. I'm not going to want to leave when it's finally time," he sighed wistfully. Shinichirou made a distracted sound, fixed on the gentle slope of Nanami's shoulders and the graceful curve of his neck. The other man leaned out the window and the wind ruffled his hair. Watching him, Shinichirou was seized by a longing so fierce he had to steady himself.

"Nanami--"

Nanami looked up, brightening. "Shall we have a bath and then dinner? I've heard this spring's water is excellent. The real thing, none of that murky nonsense so many establishments try to swindle customers with these days."

"Dinner ... a bath..." Shinichirou sighed. What were a few more hours when he had already waited a hundred nights (and afternoons, and mornings)? "Why not?"

"Did you smell the tempura on our way upstairs?" Nanami chattered as he undressed, making delighted observations about the hotel's decor, the food and the graciousness of its personnel. He retrieved the matching navy blue yukatas laid out for them and brought one to Shinichirou. "Here," his brow puckered with concern, "do you need any help?"

"No." Shinichirou stifled a snarl. When the hell would Nanami understand that he was no longer an invalid? Here he was with the worst case of blue balls he had had in years and Nanami was still babying him. Shinichirou took the soft cotton from Nanami and quickly shrugged into it. He was so swift that when he turned around, Nanami was still slipping his arms through his yukata's sleeves and his obi still rested on the nearby chair. A wedge of pale skin peeked between the loose folds of the garment and Shinichirou imagined pushing the dark cloth aside to trail kisses from Nanami's chest to his navel. He knew just how the other man tasted and how Nanami would suck in his stomach with a shivery breath as Shinichirou probed the tiny hollow of his belly-button. Or maybe he would pull Nanami onto his lap and start with his nipples, so sweet and sensitive...

"Shinichirou-kun?" Nanami was looking expectantly up at him.

Discreetly, Shinichirou shifted the bulge between his legs. "Yeah?"

"I was just asking what you thought about the tour tomorrow. I know we just got in but..."

"Nanami?"

"Mmm?"

"Let me help you with that," Shinichirou rumbled. He strolled forward and took the obi from the chair.

"Oh no," Nanami was shaking his head, "There's no need. I can do that myself."

"But I insist." Shinichirou leaned closer until their bodies were almost brushing, and Nanami's eyes widened at his sudden proximity. For the first time in weeks, Shinichirou could see that Nanami was aware of him as a man--_his man_--and not some convalescent. He saw it in the sudden widening of his lover's pupils, heard it in the little gasp that escaped Nanami's lips. Nanami ducked his head, tell-tale color rising in his cheeks.

"We don't want to be late. The brochure said dinner is at sev...Oh." Nanami shivered as Shinichirou grasped his hand and raised it to his lips. The yukuta slipped off one of his shoulders and in the dusky afternoon shadows, his skin gleamed like fresh milk. When Shinichirou pulled him into his arms, Nanami melted into him. By the time Shinichirou had teased him with little bites and his most skillful kisses, Nanami was a quivering, shivering thing, all that pretty skin flushed pink.

Shinichirou stroked Nanami's hipbones, slipping behind to cup the delectable bottom he had been aching to get his hands on all these weeks. Oh how sweet Nanami's groan was and the way he rose on tiptoe, his fingers digging into Shinichirou's shoulders. Shinichirou kissed and caressed him, suckled the tender place beneath Nanami's ear...

And released him.

"Sh...Shin?" Nanami frowned, stumbling on wobbly legs like man without a compass.

Shinichirou straightened Nanami's yukata and tied the obi about his waist with a firm tug. "There now, you're ready." He patted Nanami's bottom. "We should go; it's almost seven and we don't want to be late for dinner, after all."

"O...okay..." Nanami's hands were trembling as he smoothed his hair in place. He was so disoriented that he nearly bumped into the screen doors on their way out and Shinichirou had to take his hand and lead him down the stairs. There was no more talk of sickness, fine cuisine or the bracing mountain air.

Shinichirou's grin was devilish. They would eat, they would bathe and they would see how far Nanami could make it through the evening. Oh, he was most definitely looking forward to the rest of the week.

Turnabout was always fair play, after all.

End


End file.
